1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to workstation accessories for desk top use and more particularly to a combination desk lighting fixture, compact disc holder, beverage cup holder and desk organizer set.
2. Prior Art
A variety of workstation accessories for desk top use are available on the market. Typically, a workstation accessory of this type comprises a desk lamp and a desk organizer combination. Other combinations may include a desk lamp and a compact disc holder. None of the known desk top accessories is versatile enough to include more than two or three features at the most. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,417 to Chen discloses a combination of a lighting fixture and rack which includes a lamp installed on a top portion of a rack having a plurality of ribs juxtapositionally disposed on a right and a left side portion of a central column of the rack for inserting a plurality of compact discs (CDs) or cassette tapes on the ribs of the rack. This combination is limited to two features, namely a CD rack and a lamp.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,398 to Lin discloses a CD storage rack and lamp assembly including abase, abase covering, four sets of connecting rods connected in series by connectors, a lamp stand connected to the base and the base covering by the connecting rods, a plurality of arms connected between the lamp holder and the lamp stand, and a plurality of CD carrier plates fastened to the connecting rods at different elevations between the lamp stand and the base covering. This combination is also limited to two features and presents a rather complicated structure.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,124 is directed to a two-feature combination, namely a desk lamp and desk top organizer combination in which the organizer also serves as a base for the lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,170 is also directed to a two-feature combination, i.e. a desk lamp and desk top organizer combination.
Therefore, the need arises for a novel workstation accessory combination for desk top use which should be versatile and preferably of a relatively straightforward construction. Such a desk top combination should incorporate a number of functional features to provide desk top illumination, desk organizer, CD holder and beverage cup holder capability. Since workstations nowadays usually contain computers, printers, scanners, telephone sets and the like, the novel desk top workstation combination should also preferably include a telephone/computer communication interface connection capability as well as electrical sockets for convenient plugging of external equipment (printers, scanners, etc.).